Death Goes To Disco
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Joe Gray was the bad boy in the eyes of all of Miley's friends, they all warn her that she shouldnt be with him. She cant decide whether or not to listen to them or listen to her heart. She could lose both if she listens to her heart. Moe


**It has been a rather long time since I have written anything so I am going to change that. I decided that I am going to write one story of my choice and one story that a certain person chooses. And I am going to let other people (like the people reading this) give me their input and if I get back in the habit of writing then I will pick the most popular one. **

Everyone had said he was the bad boy and that he was going to be the one that broke her heart. Everyone had tried to tell her that he would never be good enough for her. They always said she was going to be just another girl on his list. Everyone told her she was going to regret not listening.

Unlike most girls Miley Stewart didn't listen to them. She didn't care what her friends thought of him. She just cared that he could be the one she truly fell in love with.

There were a couple problems though with her being with him. Conflict number one was the fact that she had not spoken to him in months other than a casual conversation that ended after only a couple exchanges of words. She hadn't really cared at the times of the conversation.

They had been friends a couple months back. She and he had been in the same science class. She remembered seeing him and thinking he could be cute if he cut his hair, but she still wanted to know his name. When they were given seats she learned his name was Joe Gray. He had the seat behind her and was always talking to the girl, Alexandria, who sat next to him.

Miley would occasionally get caught talking to them, and she looked forward to Science every day because that was when she didn't have to try because there wasn't anyone she was trying to impress in there. She remembered the day they did the lab in Science and he said her name, and she hadn't paid much attention at the time but it had made her feel like she was important enough for a guy she had just met to know her name. He had also called her smart which had made her feel like a million bucks.

It wasn't until months later that she had started realizing how cute he was and what a good smile he had, but by that time he was dating a girl she was okay friends with, so she let it pass and instead fell for a different boy, no worries. But when she finally decided it was time to get over that boy she spent weeks maybe even a month searching for a new boy to spend her time on. She hadn't really made it like the only thing she did, but it was always on her mind when she wasn't doing anything else.

The dance was coming up and she wasn't too bummed about not having a date because only couples had dates, it wasn't an event where you would just go with a friend. It was either you went with your boyfriend/girlfriend or you went solo. But Miley had on a teal dress, had her hair curled, had her makeup done, and had on different jewelry, and she couldn't be more pumped about the dance. At first it was only girls in the gym, all of the boys were eating, typical. After about an hour, everyone finally started getting into the music.

Some of Miley's friends were dancing in a circle with Miley. Miley and Miranda, the girl that was going out with Joe, were talking and Joe walked up, looking like a lost puppy. He followed Miranda all over the dance floor. Miranda didn't really seem to be too interested in him anymore, not like they used to be. Before they had been all over each other and they were the couple everyone thought was so cute.

Miley could sense that there was something wrong with their relationship by the way she seemed to not want to have a conversation with him.

The next day after the dance, the pictures were posted online and Miley had been flipping through the pictures and she saw the one of Joe and Miranda looking really cute together, the way they had when they had first started going out. She was getting a call from her best friend, Lilly, who was also looking through the pictures

"Hey did you see the picture of Miranda and Joe?" Lilly asked Miley

"Yea, was something off with them last night?" Miley asked still flipping through the pictures.

"Well she broke up with him today, said something about not being the way they used to and not liking him that much anymore."

"I could tell that something like this would happen sometime soon with the way she dragged him around the entire night and whenever he would try and talk to her she seemed to shake him off a little bit. "

Miley and Lilly hung up a little bit later and Miley proceeded to look through the pictures in hopes of finding a boy that she had locked eyes with at the dance but was too engaged in his eyes to find out his name. She gave up her search after about a half an hour. The next day she found herself looking at the pictures again and started noticing how cute Joe really was. She decided she wouldn't tell anyone just yet until she was sure that she liked him.

The next day on the bus she and Lilly were talking about random stuff when Miley decided to confide in Lilly.

"Hey Lils, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, does it have to do with a boy?"

"Yea. So I know that he and Miranda like just broke up like yesterday or whatever and he probably would never go for a girl like me and I really don't even know him that well but I kind of sort of think I like Joe."

"Well I don't really have anything against him, but I mean he is just now available and I think I know some things about him that you may not know. So you know how I went away on that church retreat last winter?"

"Yea, what about it? Does he like go to your church or something?"

"Something like that. Well anyways we had this rule that there couldn't be any boyfriend/girlfriend things or activities that would suggest that."

"Okay? What does this have to do with Joe?"

"He was there and he got caught making out in the sanctuary with some girl from a different church."

"Oh wow, that holds so much irony…"

"Yea, but just be careful okay?"

Miley had agreed but didn't really expect to hold onto that promise. She had started hearing a bunch of things about him after that, and everyone kept telling her that she was going to end up hurt with a guy like Joe. People kept saying he was after only one thing and one thing only in a girl and that he was going to try and get it from her. She didn't know what to believe so she decided she wasn't going to judge him by what may not even be true. She was going to form an opinion on her own, based on her own facts.

She didn't have any more classes with him but she was going to find a way to catch his attention and spend some time getting to know him.

**Okay so this may not be my best writing ever, but who cares, its me writing again. I am REALLY sorry if I said Wesley in here. It was not on purpose, it just happened about EVERYTIME I wrote Joe. I kind of based this on the guy I like and the fact that my friend told me he was a bad boy. Being a bad boy is kinda sexy… Maybe I should have kept that to myself. Review please? I don't care if you just talk about the dream you had last night. I may find it interesting. My dreams certainly are interesting. THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY THOUGH!**

**-Lindsay**


End file.
